Voragem
by makoto3
Summary: E então, eles foram tragados pelo abismo.


**Voragem **s.f. Sorvedouro ou redemoinho no mar.  
Abismo na terra.  
Fig. Tudo que é suscetível de consumir, de tragar com violência.  
Cataclismo.

---

Ele não entendia porque sempre eles tinham que discutir. Era inacreditável. E o pior é que ele sabia exatamente como todas as discussões iriam acontecer, talvez porque todas fossem simplesmente _iguais_. Sempre começaria com uma conversa normal em que ele diria _alguma coisa, _aí Sam iria dar um jeito de transformar essa _coisa _em algo totalmente diferente do que ele queria dizer, tentando fazer com que o que seria uma conversa normal virasse uma droga de um momento de lágrimas e emoção digno de um programa de auditório.

E então, assim ele esperava, Dean iria abraçá-lo e chorar e dizer 'ah eu posso parecer impenetrável por trás de meus escudos de mau-humor, sarcasmo e piadas sujas, mas na realidade eu sou sensível como manteiga derretida ou, sei lá, ostras com limão e só preciso de alguém que me ame!' e haverão arco-íris, coelhinhos e sinos tocando e eles correrão de mãos dadas em campos floridos enquanto Impalas voam em direção ao sol poente.

Às vezes ele achava difícil acreditar que eles eram irmãos.

Logo, como nada disso acontecia, Sam ficava irritado e dizia que Dean iria explodir um dia com todas as coisas que ele guardava dentro de si, ao que ele responderia que isso faria deles a prova viva de que ser anormal é genético e, talvez, eles até pudessem ganhar algum dinheiro com um número em um circo de aberrações.

O olhar que seu irmão lhe lançou lhe dizia claramente para calar a boca.

-Quer saber? - ele interrompeu Dean, que começava a descrever como seria o número ('chamas, fogos de artifício e oh, você correndo sem roupa gritando histericamente sobre seus sonhos enquanto eu explodo decorativamente no fundo com mulheres de biquíni em elefantes junto com...'). - Pare o carro, pare a PORRA do carro!

Ele pisou no freio bruscamente. - O que você vai fazer, pedir o divórcio? Trocar as fechaduras, fugir com as crianças? Sammy, isso é ridículo, você...

-Pelo amor de Deus, cala a boca e me deixa sair! - ele forçou a porta violentamente, arrebentando o trinco e quase a levando junto ao sair.

-Sam! SAM! - ele deu um suspiro irritado, voltando a acelerar. - Idiota.

------

Ele segurava o copo enquanto a música de um jukebox vagabundo tocava como se não existisse outro genero senão country. Homens de chapéu estilo vaqueiro estavam espalhados pelo salão, mastigando feno e usando camisas xadrez com lenço em volta do pescoço. As únicas mulheres no bar eram a garçonete, uma velha monstruosamente maquiada, o cabelo em um tom indeterminado entre grisalho e louro platinado, e uma garota que tentava com todas as forças parecer maior de idade, mas só conseguia aparentar uma menina que vestiu os sapatos altos da mãe. As conversas eram baixas, arrastadas, murmuradas em uma língua que Sam tinha certeza não conhecer. Tudo era parado e grotesco e decadente. Era o tipo de lugar onde o mundo acabava.

Era o lugar perfeito para esquecer.

Ele balançou o copo e tentou escutar o barulho baixo do gelo batendo no vidro. Já era o terceiro ou quarto copo, mas isso não tinha importância, poderia ser o décimo e ele continuaria bebendo (pois ele ainda se lembrava de tudo). "Quantos whiskeys de má-qualidade é preciso tomar para entrar em coma alcoólico?"

- Você não é daqui, é?

Uma voz fina interrompeu suas contas. A garota-que-queria-ser-adulta havia sentado ao seu lado e mordia um pouco suas unhas vermelhas descascadas com um sorriso de dentes um pouco amarelados.

-Não. Eu pareço? - ele se preocupou por um instante de aquele ser seu mundo verdadeiro, e não escritórios de advocacia e casas de subúrbio com gnomos no jardim e moças com um sorriso de sol da Califórnia o esperando para jantar. Esse mundo gasto e primitivo de pó, longe da civilização e do progresso, próximo a estradas com sol a pino e coisas que ninguém podia explicar.

(Esse mundo pertencia a Dean)

-Não, é claro que não. - ela riu - Você é engraçado. Eu sou Pearl. - ela estendeu uma mão muito pequena, que ele apertou com a sua própria, grande, grossa e suada.

-Sam. Prazer em conhecê-la, Pearl.

-O que você está bebendo? - seus dedos passaram de leve em seu copo ao mesmo tempo que seu joelho encostaram levemente no dele.

-Ah, é um... uma... uma bebida com muito álcool e que custa muito barato. - ele refletiu sobre isso um instante. - Pelo menos eu espero que seja. Quer um gole?

-Não, mas você poderia ser um cavalheiro e pedir um igual para mim.

-Ah. Sim. Desculpe. - ele gesticulou para o garçom. - Outro... desse para a ela.

Pearl riu de novo e colocou sua mão sobre a dele. - Você é tão diferente de tudo que existe por aqui. Como veio parar nesse fim de mundo?

Agora foi a vez de Sam rir. - É uma longa história e envolve coisas meio, hm, impossíveis de descrever e muito menos de acreditar.

-Você não sabe o tipo de coisa que eu costumo escutar, cowboy. Por que não experimenta?

Ele suspirou profundamente. - Às vezes parece que tudo começou em uma noite na Califórnia, mas, na verdade, eu acho que começou há muito mais tempo, em uma casinha em Lawrent, Kansas...

---

.

.

NA) Um dia eu termino (quem sabe).


End file.
